buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gonzalo84
Re: Articles That's not what I'm used to from similar wikis, but if that's this site's style than I can try it. Thanks for the note, now I don't have to be mad at you for deleting my Fort Knox page.--Tim Thomason 21:14, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Video Hi. Why did you remove the video from the home page? I think the YouTube integration is a useful feature and makes the wiki a more interesting place to visit. Angela talk 01:33, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Lost I've unblocked you on Lost and left a message for the user who blocked you since it's unfair to block someone for violating a policy they didn't know existed. Please be careful not to add spoilers there again. Angela talk 19:09, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Pilot merged into Unaired Buffy pilot I've merged the plot summary from "Pilot" into Unaired Buffy pilot. Please remove "Pilot," thanks. --Dr. Chuck 00:02, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I've redirected pilot rather than delete it in case there were external links pointing to it. Angela talk 00:07, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Oops Hi, I don't think it's necessary to include Buffy's middle name in the article title, and I tried to switch it back. However, I'm not sure I did it correctly - the talk page isn't working. Sorry to have caused a problem, but you please fix it? 86.157.87.20 03:06, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I've fixed this. The page content had been moved manually rather than using the move page feature. I deleted the talk page which had no relevant content. It was left over from an old page I'd moved there. Angela (talk) 21:50, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Uh... what does Sysop mean? Is that like an admin or something? Thanks anyway, I'll take it as a compliment. :) And I'll try to be as responsible as I can, Uncle Ben. ;) I've not actually done a whole lot of original work, just transwikied a bunch of stuff. BTW, I've meaning to ask someone, whats Wikia's policies on images? I've uploaded a bunch, but I wasn't really sure what to put in the summary. Wikipedia is really strict (and frankly kind of killjoys) when it comes to copyrighted images, so it struck me as odd that this wiki is more lenient. Paul730 01:51, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, sysop means "system operator", and yeah, it is like an administrator, though your power is limited to this wikia only. As for images, name the source.--Gonzalo84 02:24, 2 December 2007 (UTC) RE:Slayers articles *Ah, thanks for that. I was opperating with pretty much only Category: Slayers. That list is most helpful. Din's Fire 997 20:02, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Witch article *Cool, that works out much better. Since nothing currently links to witch, I'm going to go and add some links in articles like Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay. Apollo Gilgamesh 00:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Buffyverse Wiki Hi Gonzalo, my name's Scott. I'm a Wikia Helper focused on working on Entertainment wikis with Wikia's Community Development Manager. I've been doing some general clean-up here recently, removing references to broken templates and clearing out old Wikipedia links, things like that. With the recent activity for both Buffy and Angel in the comic books, we've been thinking about featuring this wiki as a spotlight for two weeks on Wikia. That means that a graphic for this wiki will appear on all Wikia wikis in the hopes that more folks will participate here and help build the community. I was hoping to spruce up the front page a bit, and bring over some more content from Wikipedia. Are there any projects you were looking to work on in the near future here? Let me know what you think. Our spotlights have been successful in the past, I wanted to be sure you would be ready for the increased traffic. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 19:02, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi Gonzalo, I hadn't heard back from you in a while, so I went ahead and made some changes to the front page in time for the Spotlight which is running this week and next. You may have seen the square ads for Buffy on the sidebar at Wookiepedia or some other Wikia wikis. I hope to see you here again, and thought I'd point out what will hopefully be some useful for new users. If you're around, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 21:37, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm really glad you like it! The spotlight runs until February 24th, so I hope we get some comics-hungry people stopping by :·) —Scott (talk) 05:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) *Hey Gonza, in adding the two demon brothels of the series I noticed Madam Anita is not listed as Madame Dorion. I chose to go with madame and saved all the pages as such, but Madam Anita was created as madam. Could you possibly change it to Madame Anita? Thank you! Hakatri 15:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri :Thanks Gonz! Hakatri 17:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri Buffywiki.org Hi Paul. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia recently acquired Buffywiki.org which is now a redirect to us. Part of the deal was that we would link back to buffytalk.com as seen in the top navigation links here. So the really good news for us is that our Google search results have increased; we're only number 2 in line after Wikipedia now. So, yay for us! —Scott (talk) 20:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) front page and skin Hey man. You've probably heard about Wikia's new ads. The ones appearing on article pages are going away for logged-in users next week. The ads on the front page are going to be turned on for everyone very soon. So I'm going to play with the format to make sure nothing breaks when this happens. If you're interested in more, there's details at w:Wikia's New Style. Let me know if you have any questions about anything. —Scott (talk) 17:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Daniel and Joanna article Thanks for the tip :) This guy's been vandalising articles with my name since i got rid of that post. --Tim1423 23:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Then he's gone... --Gonzalo84 00:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Merrick Yes, you're probably right. I saw the name on IMDb and used it because I hate it when characters don't have full names, but there is no source. Come to think of it, I can't remember if there's a source for Oliver Pike and Ben Wilkinson's full names either. Paul730 23:25, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Strikes Two things, really fast: Firstly, I did not know where I was to post my comment about merging the information from the other stories in the Predators and Prey arc and requesting the superfluous stand alone/one-shot pages for deletion. My utmost honest mistake for sheer ignorance. Second, what shall happen when I obtain my third strike? Will you beat me like the coach did beat Billy in Nightmares? Four Tildes for you, PonyEnglish 04:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Story titles I noticed on the Soledad article that you changed "Harmonic Divergence" to Harmonic Divergence. It's general practice on Wikipedia and other wikis that only series titles (like Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) go in italics while episode/story titles go in quotes ("Chosen" and "No Fade Away"). I've noticed a lot of inconsistency on this site when it comes to that, and thought we should discuss it. Paul730 22:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :I have to disagree, comic titles would only go in italics if they were part of the main title, like Angel: After the Fall. Individual story titles, whether in TV or comics, would go in quotes. That's how it's handled on Wikipedia and it lends a nice consistency IMO. Paul730 19:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :: Well, at the Central Discussion talk we sorta agreed to use the Wookiepedia style, and they use italics for comics, films, novels and tv series, and quotes for article and tv episode titles.--Gonzalo84 19:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Fall of LA deaths I created that category because it was reversed and those characters could no longer be classified as "Deceased individuals". Maybe some kind of general category for people who have been resurrected, which could include Buffy and Darla as well as all the Fall of LA victims? I'd have appreciated you at least discussing the category instead of deleting it outright. Paul730 04:36, 25 January 2009 (UTC) : Sorry for the deletion... I didn't truly see who had created it. Anyway, I like your proposal for a "resurrected individuals" category for Buffy, Darla, Spike and the HellA victims.--Gonzalo84 04:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Rogue Slayers Hmm, I'd maybe keep it for now but it seems a little too subjective? What really constitutes a "rogue Slayer"? Soledad rejected Buffy's team and went solo... would she count, for example? Are we counting "evil" Slayers or just those who rebelled against the Watchers' Council? Paul730 18:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd go with Slayers that use their powers for evil/selfish reasons.--Gonzalo84 19:44, 29 January 2009 (UTC) A favor?¿ Hi! I began a new wikia about Buffy and Angel, but in Spanish, because I want people who don´t understand english to know everything about Buffy and Angel series. I wonder if I could take or copy some ideas from this wiki. I do not like to do it without your permission, because that is plagiarism, and I find it wrong. I started a few weeks ago, and although I've already written a few pages, if you do not like that I have copied the format, etc... I will delete them y I'll begin again. I would like to have your approval. Thank you very much anyway. Bye.---Trebio 19:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :If you're up to the effort of translating - which is why I haven't done this already - then go ahead with my blessing. Wikia material is not subject to copyright anyway. And any help you need don't hesitate to ask for my help. --Gonzalo84 23:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Licensing I'll begin right now. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Registered Users Hi! I can absolutely do that. I'll set it up right now. —Scott (talk) 16:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, it should be all set. Local MediaWiki pages have been set and I flipped the switch on the back end. Let me know if there's anything else I can do :) —Scott (talk) 16:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) hey! hey dude, how do you create a new page to this wiki??? i was gonna make a page for Natalie French from the episode teachers pet. Thanks --Joeyhorror 08:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Joeyhorror right Just looked at them. they aren't great. i'll probally add to them soon --Joeyhorror 12:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :@ Dont you dare message me again... you you mean person